Pokémon Rumble Blast Areas
Areas are locations found in Pokémon Rumble Blast where the player may battle and befriend Toy Pokémon. Each Area is home to various types of Pokémon that could live in that environment. Meadow Meadows are Areas that are typically inhabited by many Pokémon, but can have many different types. Players can rarely find or inside Meadows after beating the game. Meadows resemble the Windy Prairie. Fields that have Meadows *Trailhead Field *Seabreeze Trail *Challenger's Ground *Everspring Valley *World Axle - B1F Forest Forests are Areas that are typically inhabited by and Pokémon. Players can rarely find inside Forests after beating the game. Forests resemble the Silent Forest. Fields that have Forests *Trailhead Field *Echo Valley *Challenger's Ground *Misty Edgewater *Everspring Valley *World Axle - B1F Beach Beaches are Areas that are typically inhabited by Pokémon. Players can rarely find or inside Beaches after beating the game. Beaches resemble the Bright Beach. Fields that have Beaches *Seabreeze Trail *Echo Valley *Challenger's Ground *Rugged Flats *Sunny Seashore *World Axle - B1F Cave Caves are Areas that are typically inhabited by a wide variety of Pokémon such as Rock types, Fire types, Poison types, and so on. Players can rarely find , , or inside Caves after beating the game, as well as after defeating and . Caves resemble the Rocky Cave. Fields that have Caves *Echo Valley *Misty Edgewater *Shimmering Lake *Rugged Flats *Everspring Valley *World Axle - B2F Tower Towers are Areas that are typically inhabited by and Pokémon. They usually consist of multiple twists and turns which gives more exploring space than the one path to the catapult. Players can rarely find inside Towers after beating the game, as well as after they have completed the Team Battle EX-6. Fields that have Towers *Challenger's Ground *Soothing Shore *Firebreathing Mountain *Frozen Tundra *World Axle - B2F Treetops Treetops are Areas that are typically inhabited by Pokémon. They usually have multiple dead-ends and balconies. Players can rarely find inside Treetops after beating the game. Fields that have Treetops *Sun-Dappled Bank *Soothing Shore *Shimmering Lake *World Axle - B2F Lake Lakes are Areas that are typically inhabited by Pokémon. Players can rarely find inside Lakes after beating the game. Fields that have Lakes *Sun-Dappled Bank *Soothing Shore *Shimmering Lake *Everspring Valley *World Axle - B2F Hauntyard Hauntyards are Areas that are typically inhabited by and Pokémon. They usually have a layout of room after room, rarely having twists and turns. Players can rarely find both forms of , or inside Hauntyards after beating the game. Fields that have Hauntyards *Misty Edgewater *Everspring Valley *World Axle - B1F Desert Deserts are Areas that are typically inhabited by Pokémon. They usually have rooms with massive empty spaces. Players can rarely find inside Deserts after beating the game. Fields that have Deserts * Rugged Flats * Sunny Seashore Canyon Canyons are Areas that are typically inhabited by and Pokémon. They usually have narrow passages and small rooms, just like glaciers. Players can rarely find inside Canyons after beating the game. Fields that have Canyons * Rugged Flats * Volcanic Slope * Sunny Seashore Lava Lavas are Areas that are typically inhabited by Pokémon. Players can rarely find , or inside Lavas after beating the game. Fields that have Lavas * Volcanic Slope * Firebreathing Mountain * Sunny Seashore * World Axle - B1F Autumnwood Autumnwoods are Areas that are typically inhabited by Pokémon. Players can rarely encounter either or , depending on the Autumnwood they are currently in, before he disappears. After encountering one of them three times, the player may challenge the Area's respective Force of Nature, and after both have been defeated, they will be able to find . can also be found in these Areas. Fields that have Autumnwoods *Volcanic Slope (Houses Tornadus) *Firebreathing Mountain (Houses Thundurus) Glacier Glaciers are Areas that are typically inhabited by Pokémon. Players can rarely encounter inside Glaciers. Fields that have Glaciers *Frozen Tundra *World Axle - B2F Factory Factories are Areas that are typically inhabited by and Pokémon. The layout is usually consisted of connected square-edged rooms. They resemble the Fiery Furnace, but the bottom consists of machine parts instead of magma. Players can rarely encounter one of the forms inside Factories, as well as after they have completed the . Fields that have Factories *Firebreathing Mountain *Sunny Seashore *World Axle - B2F Category:Pokémon Rumble Blast Category:Terminology